The present invention relates to air conditioning, and more particularly to supports and mounting brackets for air conditioning units.
Window air-conditioners are often dropped out of windows during installation and can fall from windows during the season. Window air-conditioner installation is often complicated and cumbersome.
Other products require drilling into the home or window frame to install, have lower weight ratings and are not universally compatible. These other devices are not compatible with all window air-conditioners and typically only support up to 80 lbs.
As can be seen, there is a need for an air conditioner support bracket that does not require any drilling into the home and has a higher weight rating of 150 lbs.